The little star in the darkness
by luisa.vang
Summary: She did not know very much about the goddess when she was young. Just that she did not like her. Why she could not said in any ways. And that she did not want to visit her - but for the strength of Tenebrae her family would do everything. -one shot-


**The little light**

The little girl looked in the big mirror with an unhappy glance.

Her fingers touched the tousled curls of her golden hair and she smiled sadly.

She seemed disappointed.

"Don't look so sad, little light.", said the soft voice of her cousin while brushing her hair in a gentle way.

He laughed slightly and put out a flower, just to stuck it into her hair.

"But, Lucis.", she whispered and turned her gaze to him.

"No, no. It's the truth.", he smiled at her and picked her up.

"You are so cute.", he laughed.

"My dress!", she giggled and squeezed his cheek. "You crumpled it!"

She hugged him and laughed with her clear, high voice.

"I am sorry, Madam!", he uttered and put her down. Than he bowed.

She clapped her hands and laughed. "I forgive you."

She turned round and round and her laughter filled the hall.

Her cousin looked at her with his deep black eyes.

She was so full of joy, she was so happy.

He caught her in his arms and lifted the little girl up to put her on the chair again.

"Look at you.", he ordered and laid his hands on her shoulders.

She turned her gaze to herself in the mirror and smiles a little less.

"Um...Thanks.", she whispered and touched the flower in her hair.

"You're welcome, little star.", her cousin said. "We should go now. Your parents are waiting."

He offered her his hand and she took it while she jumped from the chair.

"Watch out.", he laughed.

They went out of the hall and made their way to the salon.

Her mother was waiting. She was a tall, beautiful woman with the same golden hair like her daughter, but her eyes were bright and blue. She smiled and by the first sight of her seventh year old daughter, she stood up and ran over to her to catch her into an embrace. "Sweetheart!"

"Mommy!", she laughed.

With her little daughter in her arms, Aurora looked to her nephew.

"It's great to see you too, Lucis.", she said but her smile was not that broad anymore.

Lucis did not look disappointed; he seemed to be used of his aunt speaking that way to him.

"We have to leave now. It brings bad luck to let the goddess wait for us."

In the violet eyes of the girl laid a shadow of fear by hearing those words, but she concentrated on the smile of her cousin. He seemed worried too.

She began to struggle, first just a little but then harder. "Let go.", she whispered.

But her mother shook her head and holds her even tighter. "It's just a visit, little light.", she said, still smiling.

"It's just a visit."

"You should leave now.", a cold voice said behind Aurora.

"I will, uncle.", in his voice was a tone full of worries. "I will...", he touched the hand of his cousin.

"Goodbye, little light."

"No! No!", she screamed and cried and fought against the grip of her father. "I don't want to go to her!"

She tried to hit him. "Let me go!", than there was just pain. He slapped her.

"Be quiet now.", he said with a sharp tone in her voice.

The tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please...please let me go...", she cried.

In search for help she looked to Aurora. "Mommy..."

The bright blue eyes of her mother were cold.

"Please - Please!", her sobs filled the entrance hall of the temple.

Aurora went and opened the final door. The darkness in the room behind was so deep.

Her father stepped forwards, his hand placed over his daughters mouth. "Be quiet.", he said again.

"You will do whatever she likes, little light.", he hissed. He let her down and slammed the door.

Then she was alone, alone with the darkness and with was in it.

She buried her finely face in her little hands. "No.", she whispered. "No..."

She felt the touch of could hands on her small back and flinched.

She heard the voice with this fake tone of offering love to her. The girl cried.

_Come to me_

"No...", she whispered.

_Come to me, my little star._

"Please...let me go..."

She felt the cold hands drying her tears and looked in silver eyes.

_Smile, my little light._

She did not want to! She did not want to be here...She wanted to go home...

Home...

She was forced to smile. The pain in her head forced her.

The flower fell on the floor and it was teared apart by the magic in the room.

_Shine. You are so bright._

The crystal on her necklace shone in a dangerous light.

The pain is going to kill me, she thought once again.

She will kill me.

_You are so bright, my star_

The golden light surrounding her let she shine in a brilliant light.


End file.
